Will Diddy Kong make it into Super Smash Bros 4?
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Diddy Kong wonders if he's worthy of being in the new Super Smash Bros. game after months of waiting to be announced into the roster and still not being confirmed.


Hey, everyone! This is DiddyKF1, and I apologize for my rather long periods of inactivity, but my currently planned stories are still in development and they will come around eventually. In the meantime, though, I thought I'd come up with something that's based on an upcoming game.

I've just been in a so-so mood lately, and I can't stop thinking about Diddy Kong having not yet been announced for the new Super Smash Bros. 4. I'm desperately hoping that they announce Diddy Kong for the new Super Smash Bros. game, even though I don't have a Wii U or a 3DS. I just thought I'd go into Diddy's POV of waiting to be included on the roster for the new SSB.

Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now, and you can all enjoy this!

* * *

It was a peaceful morning on Donkey Kong Island. The sun was shining brightly over the southeastern horizon, and the skies were virtually nothing but pure blue, and the winds were very calm. Oh yes, it was a lovely day!

Or … was it lovely for just about … everyone?

Near the southwestern coast of the island stood a big treehouse. From the outside, you could tell right away that it had at least four rooms. There was the living room where the front entrance was; to the left was DK's room, straight ahead was the kitchen, and to the right was Diddy's room.

By now, DK and Diddy have lived together in this treehouse for many years (in terms of video game release dates by year) and have been seen pairing up in numerous sports tournaments and smash tournaments over the last decade.

At this point, however, it was still questionable that they would be able to pair up again in the upcoming Smash tournaments. DK had been among those announced from day one, but months had gone by and Diddy had still not been announced.

Inside, Diddy was feeling worried. He felt happy for his big uncle making it on the roster immediately, but he couldn't stop thinking about himself. Sure, he was one of the most favored newcomers in the Brawl tournaments which came up about five years ago after Tabuu almost took over the universe and Diddy was among those who stopped him in his tracks, but now he was questioning whether or not they were ever going to include him in the new roster or reject him after only a year's worth of tournaments.

On this quiet morning, Diddy just sat in his small red sofa. He is a small monkey with a red shirt with yellow stars on it, and he also wears a red baseball cap that bears the Nintendo logo on it. He was alone, staring at his TV, turned off, in deep thoughts. He really was wondering if they were ever going to include him on the roster or not. Certainly, he would hate to be rejected after only one major entry in the series.

Once every Saturday evening, Diddy would open up his laptop to see if he was on the roster for the new SSB tournaments, but there was never any sign of his name anywhere, and with there only being a couple of months before the final roster would be released, this had started to worry him.

"I wish they certainly would've included me by now," he said to himself unenthusiastically. "What could be wrong with me? DK's popular with just about everyone, yet I only seem to be popular with almost nobody."

This certainly was not true, of course. Diddy had, in fact, been seeing his popularity grow tremendously after all of the moves he showed off on his first day. His acrobatic moves, speed, peanut guns and jet pack made him quite a good fighter. They all threw away his weaknesses from not having good muscle strength and his relatively small size.

For someone as small and weak as he was, Diddy actually had an astounding win-loss record. Out of over 200 matches he entered in 2008 and '09, he won just over 120 of them!

But now, Diddy was worried that there was the tiny possibility that he would never be able to enter another match again simply because they refused to include him in the new roster.

"I'm certainly worthy," he said. "I'm sure they loved me when they first saw me fight those other guys. I miss using my jet packs and guns for a competition purpose. I think it would be bad luck to be a newcomer at one point and then be rejected from the very next title."

At that moment, he could only think about opening up his laptop and looking up the roster again to see if his name was finally on the list.

Diddy did just that, only to find that his name was still absent from the roster.

Just as he closed his laptop in disappointment, there came a knock on Diddy's door.

"Hey, little buddy, are you awake?" asked a voice whom Diddy knew very well.

"Yeah," Diddy answered weakly.

The door opened, and there stood Diddy's uncle and best pal, Donkey Kong.

DK is a big gorilla who only wears a red necktie with his initials on it in yellow. His muscle strength is far superior to Diddy's, but he is not quite as fast a runner as Diddy is.

"Morning, DK," said Diddy in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Morning, Diddy," said DK in a happy tone, not noticing Diddy's mood immediately, "So, what would you consider for breakfast on this fine Saturday morning?"

Diddy almost couldn't think about breakfast. He still had those deep thoughts overflowing in his head.

"Well, um, … uh, … I …"

"Yes?" said DK, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," sighed Diddy.

"Is there something wrong?" asked DK.

Diddy didn't answer.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen or something? If there's something bothering you, you know I can help you with it," said DK.

Diddy just sat there and sighed.

DK was puzzled, "Why are you so quiet this morning?"

"I just can't think right now," said Diddy.

DK began to sense that his little nephew was feeling down.

"Well, why don't you come and join me in the kitchen for a while, little buddy?" asked DK.

Diddy sat there for a few more seconds, then he got up off his sofa and joined DK in their kitchen in the back of the house.

As they walked in, things looked as if their breakfast hadn't been planned yet.

Diddy sat down at the kitchen table by a small window while DK was about to open the refrigerator when he caught a glimpse at Diddy's face. Diddy certainly didn't look very happy. This worried DK a little bit.

"Hey, … why the long face, little buddy?" asked DK curiously.

"I don't know," sighed Diddy, looking away.

Without hesitating, DK took a seat at the small table opposite Diddy.

"I think something's buggin' ya, isn't there?" asked DK, worried.

Diddy looked at DK with a down expression.

"Yes," Diddy sighed.

"Did you have another one of those nightmares again?" wondered DK.

"No," replied Diddy.

"Are you still thinking about trying to win that third Enthusia Professional Cup championship?" asked DK.

Diddy had already lost the 2012 Professional Cup championship by only a few points. Had Diddy won, it would've been three titles in a row! This year (2013), Diddy would again lose the championship, this time to Sonic the Hedgehog, again by a few points. Therefore, Diddy still has yet to win a much-wanted third title. Still stuck at two.

"Sometimes? Yes, but right now? No," was Diddy's answer.

"Are you feeling like you can't wait any longer for that new Donkey Kong Country game to come out?" asked DK.

"That's not on my mind right this moment," said Diddy.

DK felt even more puzzled. He _really_ wanted to know what was up with Diddy.

"Well, then … what's buggin' ya, little buddy?" wondered DK.

Diddy sighed. He almost didn't want to bother talking with DK about not being on the SSB roster yet, but he figured he might have to just go ahead and tell him about it.

"I wish I was on the new Super Smash Bros. roster by now," said Diddy with a sad expression.

"Oh, … I can see that," said DK. He now understood why his little buddy was feeling down.

"I wonder why they haven't announced me yet?" said Diddy, "Every Saturday night I look on my laptop to see if I'm on the roster, and I'm still not on the roster. You made it on the very first day, but it seems that they've forgotten how much of a favored newcomer I was when I first joined the Brawl five years ago."

"Listen, Diddy," said DK, "I'm sure they'll have you on the list sooner or later. These things just take time."

"That may be easy for you to say," said Diddy, "Look at how popular you are with everyone. What's wrong with me? Is it because I'm just a "Second Banana"? Are second-in-commands really not worthy? Am I too much a small or weak little monkey to ever be a first player's character anymore? (A/N: Yes, I am referring to Donkey Kong Country Returns and Tropical Freeze) Why do they always do these things to me? Why do they always treat me like a stupid little sidekick?"

DK didn't know what to say next after hearing those words from Diddy, but he felt sure that Diddy didn't deserve this kind of treatment just because he had been highly overshadowed by DK in recent years. Diddy wasn't just his sidekick and little buddy. He had some moves of his own that nobody else in the Video Game Universe could pull off. Sure, he was very small and weak in muscle strength compared to DK, but Diddy was also a faster runner and much more acrobatic, and he even had his own pack of weapons that only he could use, but this seemed to not be enough for him to be recognized by the Smash people right away this time around, unlike five years ago. Add to that, DK would have liked to see Diddy playable in single player mode on the game that was based on their adventure to get rid of the Tiki Tak Tribe three years ago, but for some reason, they would not allow it.

"Diddy, … I understand your pain," said DK, "I'm sure everyone that's been a second-in-command throughout most of their lives has had to deal with it, but that doesn't mean that you are like those other second-in-commands or sidekicks. You're nothing like them at all. You've made everyone proud over the years by just being yourself, an amazing acrobatic simian who can take down enemies with peanuts. No one else could have ever thought of that."

"True, but … nobody seems to pay attention to that anymore. Am I starting to suddenly lose some of my popularity, DK?" Diddy's eyes almost started to fill up with tears.

"I don't think you're losing anything, little buddy," said DK. "You've still got as many fans as you ever have, and I'm sure you'll be in that popular position again soon. We'll be fighting with those other guys again before you know it."

"No, … _**you**_ will be fighting those other guys again," interrupted Diddy, "They still haven't put me on the list yet."

A few tears leaked from Diddy's eyes.

"Don't worry, Diddy. I'm sure they'll announce your name onto the list real soon, possibly this month," said DK, trying to cheer up Diddy.

This really wasn't working, though.

"Are you sure, DK?" asked Diddy, his eyes tearing more, "What if they don't put my name on that list? What if I'll just have to sit here and watch you on TV from now on? Those jet packs and peanut guns; … I haven't used them in a competition-related purpose for several years now. Will I ever get that chance again? First, it's racing and then it's rejection as a first-player character option and now this! Will I ever accomplish anything in my life again? Ever?"

Diddy began to cry.

Upon seeing the sight of Diddy burying his face on top of the table, DK got up out of his chair, walked over to Diddy and embraced him in a hug.

"Aw, Diddy, please don't cry, not on a wonderful morning like this," said DK in a sorrowful tone, "I don't think you've reached the point in which you'll never accomplish anything on your own again. You've still got a very bright future ahead of you. Just think about all of the things you've done in the past: A racing champion, a good sports player, a superstar fighter, but most of all, … a hero. You're one of the brightest heroes that Nintendo's ever had, and I feel proud for what you've done in life so far. I don't believe it's reached its end. There's still many things coming in the future that you will be great at. I just know it."

Diddy felt a little happier by hearing this, but still wondered if it was all true.

"Are you … sure about it, … DK?" asked Diddy, trying to stop crying.

"Listen, Diddy," said DK in a calm, comforting tone, "I don't want you to feel bad. I think you're just having one of those times where it's been a while since you've last accomplished anything and you think it's gonna be forever before it ever happens again. It happens to everyone."

"Well, … I just hope I'll be on that list … soon," said Diddy, still trying to recover.

"I'm sure you will be, little buddy. I'm sure you will be, and soon," said DK.

Diddy still didn't feel so sure, but he wanted to believe that DK was right.

"Now, then, … how's about having some breakfast to take your mind off of it?" said DK.

"Well, …"

"Are you not hungry this morning or something? It's bad luck to not eat breakfast during the morning. What would happen to your heroism and all of that stuff then?" added DK.

"Sure," sighed Diddy.

DK let Diddy get back into his chair and opened the refrigerator to look for some breakfast.

Throughout that morning, Diddy would still wonder if his name was ever going to be put on that new SSB roster.

* * *

That's basically just about it for now. I will post a second chapter to this story, by the way. The contents of the second chapter will depend on whether or not Diddy makes the roster.

Seriously, Nintendo! You've gotta put Diddy Kong into that new Super Smash Bros. game! I MEAN IT!

See ya later!


End file.
